


Stars

by TheFlowerGirl



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGirl/pseuds/TheFlowerGirl
Summary: Towards the end of her journey, Aeris reflects on the first time she saw the stars.(written for a drabble community on livejournal, 2006)





	Stars

The first time I saw the stars, I had just turned eighteen. Zack took me to the top of the plate. He told me it was for my birthday-he took a day off and everything. That had always been his promise to me, to take me to the plate and show me the sky. He picked me up in a Shinra car and we took the special elevator to get there. I never knew Midgar had an elevator to the top: I knew Junon did, although I had never seen it

We spent the day above the plate, shopping and dining at the best shops and restaurants the plate had to offer. At dusk, we laid on the roof of his apartment and watched the sun fade into the distance. I could never get over how green the sky was, but at night, you can’t tell as much.

I’ve seen stars before and since, in my travels, but none were as memorable as that one night at the top. Sometimes, when we stop for the night, I look out the window into the clear sky and think of him. He wasn’t the best man, but he made me happy. Sometimes, when I can’t fall asleep, I look to Cloud and wonder if he knows what’s really keeping this bond.

I’m sure one day I’ll find him and we can watch the stars fall to earth again together.


End file.
